Entre el te quiero y te recuerdo
by Frishy
Summary: Desesperado por olvidar la muerte de su hermano, Ron decide borrar ciertas cosas de su mente mediante magia, pero algo sale mal...


Ninguno de los personaje me pertenece, todos son obra de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling :3

Bueno, la historia es after DH, pero no mucho, digamos unos 6 o 7 meses... y está planeada para unos 3 capítulos, espero que les guste mucho!*

* * *

><p>4:00 am.<p>

La chica estiró su brazo derecho solo para comprobar que él ya no estaba junto a ella. Sin abrir los ojos giró hacia el lado de la cama donde las sábanas se encontraban levantadas, aún se sentía cálido. Bostezó.

Había pasado de nuevo, era la tercera vez en la semana que se despertaba en medio de la noche y él no estaba, le costaba entender lo que sucedía o más bien intentaba protegerse detrás de el "no entiendo lo que le pasa" por que sabía que la realidad era demasiado fuerte, aunque en algún momento tendría que enfrentarla. Su novio estaba perdiendo la memoria, se lo habían dicho en San Mungo desde la primera vez que había tenido uno de sus ataques. Comenzó con Fred, se paraba a mitad de la noche e iba a su habitación donde se sentaba en su cama y le hablaba a George como si fuera su hermano gemelo, no paraba de decirle que lo perdonaba, que había olvidado el incidente con su oso de peluche y la araña gigante, pasaba horas sin escuchar los gritos de George diciéndole que se engañaba, que Fred se había ido y no regresaría. Lo segundo había sido tratar de convencerlos a ella y a Harry de que tenían que ir a buscar los Horrocruxes para acabar con todo el mal que los rodeaba, tenía alucinaciones sobre mortífagos prendiendo fuego a su casa. Pero nada la había alarmado tanto como cuando comenzó a olvidarse de ella. Había olvidado que llevaban más de medio año siendo novios, cada vez más seguido ella tenia que explicarle que estaba bien que la tomara de la mano y que los besos eran normales también, las confusiones se le pasaban generalmente cuando ella lo besaba y le recordaba lo sucedido en la sala de los menesteres durante la batalla. Entonces el volvía a ser el de siempre por unas cuantas semanas hasta que por alguna razón, que seguían sin comprender, algo volvía a apretar el botón de "borrar" y había que traerlo de nuevo a la realidad. Era muy duro para toda la familia escucharlo gritar que Fred estaba muerto y ya no había nada que hacer. Ron sabia que algo andaba mal en su cabeza y trataba de arreglarlo, pero parecía que cada vez que lo intentaba abría más el agujero de su corazón y dejaba escapar más y más detalles.

Les habían explicado que en un intento por contener la tristeza que lo invadía desde la muerte de su hermano el había bloqueado todos sus recuerdos de ese año, pero lo había intentado hacer con magia por lo que era necesario que sanara de alguna manera las heridas para poder conservar sus recuerdos intactos, o lentamente los perdería todos. Tenía que enterrar a su hermano y el recuerdo de él que le hacia daño.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y prendió la lámpara de noche, una tenue luz iluminó su rostro, se talló fuertemente sus ojos rodeados de ojeras y volvió a bostezar antes de retirar las sábanas para ponerse de pie. Tomó del perchero su bata azul y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación que compartían. Avanzando con pesadumbre se dirigió a la segunda puerta a la derecha, el viejo cuarto de su novio, sabía que ahí lo iba a encontrar durmiendo con su mejor amigo, sabía también que otra vez tendría que explicarle por que tenía que regresar a dormir con ella. No tocó antes de entrar, adentro las luces estaban encendidas y dos chicos se encontraban hablando en voz queda. Solo uno de ellos se sobresaltó al verla entrar.

-Demonios Hermione ¿no te enseñaron a llamar antes de pasar?.

La chica cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, odiaba verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo de esa manera.

-Lo siento amor, creí que estaban dormidos.

Sabía que no tenía que usar las palabras cariñosas con las que normalmente se dirigía a el, en ese estado el no la entendía. El chico se puso tan rojo como su cabello y agachó la mirada apretando fuertemente los puños.

-¿Amor? Hermione, cada día eres más extraña mira que llamarme amor es algo que…- No pudo terminar la frase ya que ella le había puesto la palma de la mano sobre los labios.

-¿Nos das un momento Harry?- Dijo ella dirigiéndose al chico de cabello negro que se encontraba frente a ellos. Le dirigió una sonrisa de compasión mientras salía.

-Mira Ron, se que estás confundido pero aquí estoy yo para aclararte las cosas ¿de acuerdo?, han pasado muchas cosas desde el 6º año de Hogwarts, salimos en busca de los horrocruxes para poder vencer a Voldemort lo cual desencadenó una terrible batalla que azoto a todo el mundo mágico y que culminó con el ataque en Hogwarts donde…- La chica se detuvo un momento, la parte de las muertes siempre era la más difícil, podía ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar y se odiaba a si misma por tener que recordárselo otra vez, pero tenia que hacerlo para que volviera a ser el de antes.

– Fred…

-Murió- Le respondió Ron aún con la mirada fija en el suelo, pero sosteniendo fuertemente su mano.

- Así es- Le corroboró ella mientras lo tomaba por las mejillas para poder verlo a los ojos. Le dolía en lo más profundo del alma verlo así, sus ojos usualmente chispeantes parecían vacíos, como si todo ese brillo se hubiera esfumado al mismo tiempo que a los ojos de su hermano se les había escapado la vida.

-Abrázame- Lo escuchó decirle con la voz quebrada. Se acercó a el y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras sentía como sus lágrimas caían es sus hombros. Daría lo que fuera por poder regresar el tiempo y evitar que todo eso hubiera pasado, que el fuera el mismo, aunque eso implicara que su relación también fuera la misma de antes, podría sacrificar eso y más si le prometían que el volvería.

-Todo está bien Ron, todo esta bien- Las palabras salieron de sus labios atropelladas más para intentar calmar sus propios miedos que los de el chico que sollozaba entre sus brazos.

-Lo se, se que todo va a estar bien mientras tu estés a mi lado. Solo eso te pido, que te quedes a mi lado mientras intento resolver estos nudos en mi cabeza, que me ayudes a recordar todo lo que vivimos aunque sea doloroso, por que se que entre mis peores recuerdos se encuentran los mejores, los que pasé a tu lado. Y esos no pienso perderlos nunca.-

Terminó de hablar viéndola a los ojos, no sabía si eran las lágrimas pero definitivamente los veía más brillantes, como si algo hubiera cambiado un poco para tratar de traer al Ron de siempre a la superficie.

-Te lo prometo- Le respondió ella dándole un suave beso en los labios.


End file.
